


Practice Pieces

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Anal Sex, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Male Frontal nude, Male Slash, NSFW Art, Nudity, Oral Sex, Tegaki-blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practice pieces of Bodie/Doyle sex act. There is a rare drawing in which Doyle takes his turn on top. Well, lots of nudity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Pieces

Here is a reaction from my lads. lol

Here we go!

And this one is really rare for my drawing...


End file.
